Fotografías con sabor a café
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Charlie/Renée:."Y a Charlie sólo le quedaban aquellos buenos recuerdos y las fotografías con sabor a café por las tardes, cuando era sonrisas y se sentía lleno" Reto.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Charlie/Renée.

**Advertencias:** Neh.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Fotografías con sabor a café.**

**(4# Café)**

* * *

_Charlie._

_._

**I.**

Entrar en aquella cafetería iba en contra de su habitual rutina, pero como todo, a veces un cambio no venía mal. Un café luego de un arduo día en el Instituto era algo bastante bueno y hasta podría entrar en su rutina de manera permanente.

Se dirigió de inmediato a pedir su café, con una sonrisa en el rostro, la juventud en el pecho, y luego se ubicó en una de las mesas del fondo del local, leyendo distraídamente el periódico que estaba en la mesa, esperando por su café. Aquello era un respiro de todo lo habitual, un respiro con aroma a café.

— Aquí tiene su café, señor. El pastel es cortesía de la casa.

Bajó el periódico para ver a la muchacha y agradecerle por su pedido, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocerla, incluso detrás del uniforme de aquella cafetería.

— ¿Renée?

— Charlie, qué sorpresa —sus ojos cielo le sonrieron y él correspondió al gesto amablemente.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?

— Después de clases, sí. Necesito el dinero —se encogió de hombros y se limpió las manos en su delantal, la sonrisa permanente.

— Vaya, no lo hubiera pensado —la risa de ella le sorprendió y el hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió.

— Bueno, debo volver al trabajo. Te veo luego, recuerda hacer la tarea de Cálculo —le sonrió maternalmente y la vio alejarse de allí para tomar más pedidos.

La sensación extraña en su pecho le hizo sonreír durante toda la tarde.

**II.**

No sabía bien cómo, pero en unas pocas semanas se encontraba siempre yendo a aquella cafetería luego del Instituto, sonriendo al ver que era Renée quien siempre le llevaba su café y la porción de pastel de chocolate que siempre pedía.

— ¿Otra vez tú aquí, Swan? —solía decirle, con aquella sonrisa siempre tatuada en sus ojos.

— Coincidencias, ¿no crees? —solía responder, devolviendo la sonrisa y revolviendo el azúcar en su café.

Ella le decía entonces algo más y luego se despedía, alegando siempre que debía trabajar y entonces él la miraba ir de un lado al otro, anotar pedidos y entregarlos, sonreirle a los clientes y limpiarse las manos en su delantal, haciendo lo suyo lo mejor posible. Y hasta disfrutándolo.

No supo bien cómo, pero comenzaba a sentir una gran curiosidad por Renée, aquella muchacha que era su compañera en Cálculo y que parecía tener los ojos más sonrientes que él había visto jamás.

**III.**

Dos meses, y lo había hecho. había esperado bastante, demasiado, pero quería asegurarse de no recibir alguna respuesta negativa (además, quedaba bien frente a la muchacha si uno era paciente y no se lanzaba a sus impulsos primarios).

Dos meses, y había logrado robarle un beso.

— ¿No me golpearás? —había preguntado, haciendo referencia a los libros que tenía ella en sus manos en aquel momento.

Renée le sonrió, siempre con los ojos, y lanzó los libros al suelo (tendría que darle una buena explicación a la bibliotecaria por aquello), para rodearle el cuello y atraerlo hacia ella.

— No eres lo suficientemente bueno como para merecerte un golpe.

Rió y luego chocó sus narices antes de besarlo con cariño y algo de prisa.

Sabía a café, como siempre lo supuso.

**IV.**

— Anda, te ves gracioso.

— Sólo si tú lo haces y me acompañas.

Ella fingió meditar una respuesta y luego aceptó.

— ¿De qué los quieres?

— Mhn... _capuccino_.

— De acuerdo —canturreó alegremente y se acercó a la máquina. Cuando tuvo el café humeante entre sus manos, dijo—: ¿Tienes la cámara?

— Aquí. Esto es una tonteria, ¿sabes?

— Los adolescentes hacemos tonterías, ahora ven —tomó el café y se acercó a él para tomarse la fotografía.

— Di _whiskey_.

El flash les informó que la fotografía ya estaba tomada e inmediatamente Renée le quitó la cámara de las manos.

— Ya de fotos.

Él la tomó por la cintura y le besó el rostro, limpiándole lo restos de café que formaban sus bigotes marrones.

— Tus bigotes saben bien.

— Y los tuyos.

Ella le tomó del rostro y le besó con ímpetu. La cafetería había cerrado ya, ¿qué importaba?

**V.**

Solía observarla muy a menudo aquellos días, después de todo, era de las pocas cosas que podían recordarle a aquellos viejos tiempos. Estaba un poco vieja y desteñida, pero se veía bien, podía ver con exactitud la sonrisa en los ojos de Renée, todo lo que transmitían y la calidez en los suyos propios al estar cerca de ella. Tambien notaba el abrazo, no fuerte pero intenso, resistente, como no queriendo dejarla ir lejos de él.

Sonrió cuando notó los bigotes de café en sus rostros, allí en la fotografía entre sus manos que inmortalizaba el momento. Muchos buenos recuerdos sucedieron a aquel, y todos fueron demasiado rápidos, demasiado adolescentes, sin pensarlos, simplemente viviéndolos.

Quizá eso fue lo que asustó a Renée, y por ello es que terminó yéndose de él.

Y a Charlie sólo le quedaban aquellos buenos recuerdos y las fotografías con sabor a café por las tardes, cuando era sonrisas y se sentía lleno.

* * *

_&._


End file.
